


Wolves in Sheep Clothing

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exploitation, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPNKink-Meme] John runs a porn site and is always looking for new material to film. His site's particular focus is impregnation and pregnant Omega sex. John is looking for a new star and finds Sam in a vulnerable situation- alone, maybe on the streets, maybe in an orphanage. John  takes Sam home and proceeds to knock him up, on camera, for the enjoyment of his fan base. John can be as tender and nice as you like, but in the end, Sam is just a job to him.</p><p>Sam is 17/18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in Sheep Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fiction, the author is making no profit off it's creation.

"So you're name is Sam- have you ever done anything like this?"

Sam was a beauty, better than what he normally found. The streets were often littered with omegas looking for a handout to make it through the day and if John Winchester promised to be there for them - for a time. It was small print in the contract, often skimmed over by eager clients looking for a warm meal and comfortable home. 

Looking at the camera being held by John's son, Dean, Sam flashed a bright white smile. Kid couldn't have been on the streets more than a month. He had said a sob story about his parents throwing him out or something, but John had only been half listening as he practiced figures in his head. 

While the contract was signed, Dean had put the header on the website - a new model, come and see! It would be his best show of the year, and with a face like Sam's there wasn't going to be a skew of the camera that was body only. People were going to want to see this and at 9.99 a month for unlimited videos of their beautiful omega being knocked up, it would be worth it.

And the less Sam knew the better. 

"I record beautiful omegas having sex - have you had sex? It pays well, I'll offer housing until the day arrives that you must move on, no cost to you."

Sam's ducked his eyes from the camera's view. "Nothing like this."

"You're beautiful, they'll love you."

"R-really?" Sam settled back in his seat. Dean shifted around, trying to blend in the shadows. This was about John and Sam.

"You never told me, have you ever done this before?"

Red flashed across white cheeks. "O, once. My boyfriend before I...left my parents. He was really good."

"Bet you know about the things you like then," asked John with a smirk as he settled next to Sam. He pushed away the fine brown hair nestled against the nape of the boy's neck, showing unblemished - clean - skin to kiss. Sam's head tilted to the side giving him the room to do just that. 

"Y, yea. Love it when my alpha's on me. _In_ me."

The boy was a natural, camera perfect.

Tucking his hands under the tight black tee-shirt Sam had worn for the video, John raised it up and over firm shoulders, allowing the word to see the boyish chest that had the faint hint of muscle. The boy was lean with just the faintest hint of chub. It had been what drawn John to the boy in the first place. 

Their mouths met - Sam was a kisser, but John could provide. There wasn't shyness in their mouths as John plunged into the slick depth, pulling the tongue back and sucking on it just right. Rich moans filled the room, but these were lost to John as he bolding moved forward. 

Omega's breasts were soft, with Sam's being flat but eager to be filled with milk and hormone. They'd be decent, but not impressive. Kneading the brown nubs between his fingers, John chewed on Sam's bottom lips as he eased the boy back on the couch. He ground his hips into the perfect body, easing out more moans. He had to make his boy ready, he wasn't a small alpha.

"M, my nipples..." Sam keened softly, tearing his mouth away and John moved down, taking one of the bubs in his mouth as he watched the omega's head fall back. Sweet noises, kitten-like in nature, made his cock fill. He tugged the free nipple before letting it fall back into shape just as he moved the heel of his hand against the tissue, flattening it roughly. Smaller hips jerked up against him as he pushed back down.

Around them, Dean moved, zooming into Sam's mouth which would have to be filled with cock at another time. John kept the talking to a minimum. No one watched his videos to listen to him until the grand finale. They wanted to hear the omega beg for it, plead for the view to do him. "Call me Alpha," John whispered, slowing his pace punishingly.

"Alpha, please..." Sam spread his long legs, letting the older man drop between them, "Love my nipples - touch them, feels so good." His body was shaking just right under John and a thin layer of sweat was building. Like the porn star he was in the moment, he made eye contact with the camera (or was it Dean? John never knew, but he'd had a few models show interest in his boy) and licked his lips. John moved further south.

Nuzzling the tightness in Sam's trousers, John licked a line up the zipper before stopping at the button. "You're such a good 'mega." 

"My Alpha's Omega," The boy whispered back fondly, playing with his nipples. 

Nudging the zipper down, John let the camera take in the beautiful boy cock that every omega had. No testes, just the fine weight of spire that wasn't bigger than the teen's palm. It wasn't impressive, but a few viewers got off seeing the omega penis grow in size. John flicked his tongue over it, watching the playful bob it gave. It would never achieve as fine an orgasm as an Alpha cock, but when it gave dry spasms John knew he was doing things right. 

Sam helped him slide the tight jeans down slender thighs, baring his bottom the world. It was like a bubble, enough to grab and spread, to let the world see the beautiful pink entrance hidden between white. Slick already made its way down slender thighs. _He's come once_ , John smirked as he worked the pad of his fingers between the space where testes would have been. Pressing in on the thin skin, he watched as the omega withered and cried on the couch.

"Please, Alpha, put it in me," The omega whispered. "It's been so long."

How could John say no? He removed only his pants for this. 

He always started with a condom. He let the omega roll it on, satisfied with its existence before he pushed the omega into the best breeding position. Sam's shoulders dug into his soft couch with his head turned, hazel eyes watching John with curiosity. John slapped the beautiful ass under him, watching it shake for a second before coming to a stop. Beautiful.

"'I'm going to knock you up,'" He whispered verbatim from a script he'd used every time. It was his warning.

Sam smiled over his shoulder, "Do it, knock me up, Alpha. Make me carry your pups."

There was the consent. 

John pushed his latex cock in, enjoying the tightness that wrapped around him. It was better than the whore he had last year. She'd been loose, but her belly had been round with his babies in the end. Tilting his hips, he snaked his way in deep, seeking the angle that led to Sam's prostate. 

A slight brush against it had the omega moaning.

Pulling out, John pushed back in directly on that spot. Sam screamed. His head tilted up to the heavens, shoulders shaking.

Foot on the ground to prop himself, John moved his hands to the boy's small hips to provide enough space for his son to get a view of his cock dipping in and out of the honey. His pace was violent at first. Each thrust was poised at the same spot, making Sam wither and cry while begging for more. 

Pink lips were wide. "Alpha! Alpha!"

He jutted forward and kneaded before pulling back out with a slap to the tight ass the wrapped around his thick cock. 

Sam was still a porn star through it all, his rich voice begging to be filled with John's spunk, to fill his belly with the babies that were promised only seconds before. He tried to watch the camera that moved from his face to his hole but the pleasure was mounting fast.

Under him, the smaller body tightened as Sam had his first orgasm. John pushed the boy's thighs uncomfortably apart to let Dean take in just how much slick Sam was producing. Pulling out, John made quick work at removing the condom before sliding back home again. Moist. "You're so moist," He whispered to the unsuspecting omega.

Sam begged him again. Fill him, knot him. Make him a mommy.

If only he knew. John had a record. 

Pulling the pale cheeks apart, John watched his cock move in and out. _Squish, squish._ His testes were heavy, the knot catching.

"I'm going to knot you."

Sam cried out. "Please!"

He pushed in and rotated his hips just as his knot caught and held. 

Dean's camera moved just as Sam realized there was a difference inside him. Hazel eyes grew wide just as John grunted and spilled into the heat.

It was too late. Sam's eyes snapped shut as his body shook with another eager orgasm, sucking the Alpha's semen deep into his womb. "No..." he sobbed, "I'm not...you said you'd wear a condom."

"You asked me to make you a mommy." John whispered against red ears. "You're a mommy. Free housing, just like your contract asked." He rubbed Sam's belly as his cock worked another load into the tightened channel.

He pulled back when Sam covered his face from the camera, embarrassed by the whole situation. Pushing himself away from Sam's smaller form, he let Dean get a better angle of his cock, bulged and vibrating, surrounded by a thin line of spunk escaping down his cock. A typical knot stuck for an hour, but John was a pro at this. He slid his finger along the base of his cock, pushing it along the loosened opening of the omega's hole. It took five minutes to wrangle himself out, his knot purple, but the sight of semen flood free was the million dollar shot.

It dipped and pooled under Sam.

Dean caught the sight of Sam reaching behind him to touch his puffy (dripping) entrance before shutting off the camera. No one wanted to see the argument that always transpired after the video. Sam's face twisted in rage, his voice was hoarse and broken but the accusation was there.

This wasn't the deal. It was all pretend, no baby and Sam would remain in service until John grew bored with him.

John pulled up his trousers. "The contract states that this is for an impregnation website. Our viewers love the videos of our omegas being filled with a child and then the cream pies that follow during the pregnancy. You agreed to stay on my staff until the time that your services will no longer be necessary," he pulled out the contract that had Sam's legal scrawl at the bottom, "I.E. 'The birth of a child.' You should be happy. Not only am I allowing you to remain in my home rent-free for the nine to ten months of pregnancy, but I'm paying for prenatal care and food as well as your services rendered - One Thousand American per month, per your arrangement. Save the money, once the baby is born our contract is complete." He poured himself a drink, listening as Dean left to their office to upload the video to their editing program. 

Sam's knuckles were white. He was ready for this.

"It's all business, Sweetie. You'll be our princess here - our star - until the baby's born. It'll be a huge step up and in ten months you'll be ten thousand dollars richer. A good start for a new mother."

"You'll help me after the baby is born, won't you?" Sam looked up, his hazel eyes shining with tears.

Shaking his contract again, John smiled. "After my sweet model, Mary, trust me - I'm not going to be saddled with another child." Dean was great, but eighteen years raising that boy was a bit much. "You agreed here, Section 9, Line 4: "The Signee promises to request no assistance, monetary or otherwise, for the product."" He patted Sam's shoulder. "I have no legal obligations to your child. Maybe if you're really good, I might be willing to take you on for a second year, but right now - not likely." He drained his glass before placing it on his counter with a loud _clink_. "Bathroom's is to the right. Get yourself cleaned up."

He kissed the top of his omega's mouth. "But you're definitely my favorite Mother."

And if Sam cried, he didn't care. They had a contract and the omega was smart: a warm bed was always better than the cold alley. He would still be there in the morning and the next, boosting John's sales just like all the others.


End file.
